Stealth 101 Part 2
"Stealth 101 Part 2" is the fourteenth webisode of Season 3. Plot In Killer Moth's lair, Crazy Quilt is tied up and struggling to get free, as he tells Killer Moth that he couldn't kidnap him as he was an important member of faculty at Super Hero High, as well as a Project Super-Suit semi-finalist. Killer Moth then stops wondering about, as he points that Crazy Quilt's resume had said he'd won the completion, with Crazy Quilt then writing it off as a typo. Killer Moth then declares that Crazy Quilt would make him the greatest super-suit, being something with style and sophistication, as he tosses materials out of his chest onto Crazy Quilt. Crazy Quilt then agrees to do so, so that he could get Killer Moth's fashion abomination out of his eye-line. Out in the alley-way, Batgirl and Poison Ivy arrive in their stealth suits, with the two then heading in as Batgirl expresses that it Killer Moth had Crazy Quilt hostage, so it would be important they stayed under the radar until their professor was safe. Poison Ivy then says she's got it and grows vines upwards across the ceiling, with Batgirl then re-iterating she said under the radar as Poison Ivy pulls herself up the ceiling, as Poison Ivy uses her pollen to reveal security lasers. She then explains that under would be where Killer Moth placed his security, and that he never expected anyone to go over. Batgirl then compliments Poision Ivy on her thinking, before joining her. The two girls climb the vines over the lasers, as Killer Moth wonders about waiting for his suit to be finished. Impatiently, he orders Crazy Quilt to sew faster, with Crazy Quilt expressing that he was trying, just as the girls show up and sneak behind one of Killer Moth's weapons. Poison Ivy reaches up for one of the weapons, but Batgirl stops her expressing that it could zap them, then saying that she needed to get close to Killer Moth. Poison Ivy in response, leads Batgirl to two potted plants, using them as disguises to sneak up on stage, freezing when Killer Moth heard something. Killer Moth asks Crazy Quilt whether he'd heard something, before Killer Moth deduces it was just his coffee. As Killer Moth goes on about how he just needed the right costume, Ivy rescues Crazy Quilt. As Killer Moth exclaims he couldn't wait to have a suit that screamed super-villain, Batgirl comes out of hiding, mocking Killer Moth's suit, remarking that it screamed "I got dressed in the dark". Recognizing Batgirl, Killer Moth says it was her again, with Ivy then stepping out too as Batgirl claims that Moth would be going back to the bug-house. Killer Moth then runs off, exclaiming that he wouldn't go back there, but Batgirl quickly uses her grapple-gun to land in front of him, then knocking Killer Moth out with her bat-a-rang. Killer Moth then fires a snare at Batgirl, trapping her, allowing him to escape. However Poision Ivy comes out of the exit, riding her plant in stealth mode, forcing Killer Moth to fly elsewhere. As Batgirl escapes, Poison Ivy uses her vines to pull Killer Moth down, with Batgirl using her bat-a-rang to activate Killer Moth's laser. The laser then zaps Killer Moth, causing him to collapse. The girls and Crazy Quilt then takes Killer Moth outside, with Batgirl asking Oracle to bring her batty-wagon . The wagon arrives and the girls toss Killer Moth in, with Crazy Quilt asking them to make sure that the DA knew about Killer Moth's crimes. Quilt then gives the girl's an A+ for the girls teamwork, with the two then high-fiving. Characters Cast *Tom Kenny as Crazy Quilt *Phil LaMarr as Killer Moth *Tara Strong as Poison Ivy *Mae Whitman as Batgirl Trivia Goofs * The DC Super Hero Girls YouTube channel accidentally has this webisode titled "Stealth 102".